Handle with Care
Handle with Care is the sixth episode of the Fifth Season and ninty-fifth episode of the series. Summary INDESTRUCTIBLE — Silas happily announces his new goal to and , but they are skeptical when he promises to accomplish one important task in return for their help. Qetsiyah confidently tells about her next move, then realizes that Silas has managed to outsmart her. A desperate discovers a new and unexpected consequence of becoming human again, and realizes she needs a new place to stay. In exchange for a spot in the dorm room, she offers to show how to get answers from Dr. Maxfield. is touched by ’s strength and determination to stand by her. Finally, Damon is stunned when he figures out the secret to Qetsiyah’s plan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield * Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah Guest Cast * Shaun Sipos as Aaron * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman Co-Starring *Jacinte Blankenship as the waitress *Dean West as Kristof *Kyle Russel Clements as Rene Quotes :Silas: "Today after 2,000 years, I finally get to die." :Silas: "Did you want me to pinky swear?" :Silas: "Men only, you're staying here!" :Elena: "Is he joking? You're bringing my friend back from the dead, I'm coming." Trivia *Silas took the Cure, causing him to become a warlock again. *Qetsiyah tortures Elena to blackmail Damon into killing Silas. *Silas doesn't want Elena around, because she looks like Amara. *Bonnie and Jeremy grow even closer. *Amara is the anchor to the Other Side. She drains Silas of the cure, as she wishes to die herself. She is shown to be consistantly harrassed by entities only she can see. This could mean she is either schizophrenic or that Qetsiyah hexed her prior to entombing her. *Katherine getting her blood drained won't come without consequences. Once she's finally back to her sassy self again, it won't be long before she realizes that there's a major side effect — which will begin, or should we say fall out? — this week. As for Silas' return thanks to Katherine's blood, his dream of finally dying will come with an unexpected hiccup. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-Supernatural-Spoilers-1073036.aspx *Katherine beleives she is dying by having grey hair and her tooth falling out and turns to Dr. Wes for help. *Stefan regains his memories at the end of the episode. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a 1988 song by . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Promo "Handle with Care" (HD)|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Handle with Care Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Canadian Promo - Handle with Care HD|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Handle with Care Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Webclip 2 - Handle with Care|Webclip #2 Pictures Handle with Care (3).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Kathelean5x06.jpg Caroline5x06.jpg Carolinewes5x06.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Stefan TVD 5x06.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine TVD 5x06.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline TVD 5x06.jpg|Caroline Caroline 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon TVD 5x06.jpg|Damon Damon 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas TVD 5x06.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes TVD 5x06.jpg|Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara TVD 5x06.jpg|Amara Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x06.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 6 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Delena TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Dianne TVD 5x06.jpg|Dianne Dianne 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah and Stefan TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah and Stefan Aaron TVD 5x06.jpg|Aaron Aaron 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Bonnie TVD 5x06.jpg|Bonnie References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5